


my whole body is wet (with you)

by jongdaedayy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Male Squirting, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Smut, Wet & Messy, gratuitous use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaedayy/pseuds/jongdaedayy
Summary: “Tell me, baby boy,” Minseok says conversationally, like he doesn’t have his husband tied underneath him with his hard cock straining in his grasp. “What’s your record, huh? How many times have you cum for me in a row?”Minseok stops stroking but keeps Junmyeon firm in his grasp, on the edge of too tight. Junmyeon shouts, fighting as hard as he can at his restraints because it’s notfair, and he just wants tocum.“Tell me, Junmyeonie,” Minseok says sternly. “Or I’ll leave you tied up with no relief.”“F-four.” He stutters, his mouth almost too dry. “Four times.”“Hmm,” Minseok muses. “You think you could beat that? Could you do that for me?”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	my whole body is wet (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> AND WE'RE BACK BABY
> 
> oh lord it's been....a year and half? since i last posted? yikes dude. i swear i've been writing this whole time, i just have been putting off posting anything until i finished something....and then i never finished anything, so...oops.
> 
> and then this happened! i've been reading a lot of kinktober fics and i'm super upset with myself for not participating this year. so, instead, i decided to write over 6k of gratuitous, self-indulgent xiuho smut. yay! this is also the first time i'm posting an exo fic! i've been writing exo for a bit but like i said...haven't finished any of it so 🙊
> 
> but anyways this is just. absolute, pure filth. with a smidge of cute at the end. read the tags and read with caution ❤️
> 
> also practice safe sex! use condoms! xiuho are married and get tested regularly if they play with others, so they're allowed not to! but that doesn't mean you are!
> 
> this is unbetad and all mistakes are mine. thanks to my bb jay for being my support and listening to me scream about exo literally nonstop all the time.
> 
> title comes from trouble by exo 😘

“You’re so pretty and red for me, Myeonie.” Minseok practically purrs.

Junmyeon flushes under the praise. Minseok has him completely bound up, wrists tied to the headboard and knees pressed right up near his ears and tied to his elbows. The entire position leaves him incredibly exposed, vulnerable, and unable to move.

But Junmyeon knows that Minseok isn’t talking about the blush staining his cheeks. No, he’s talking about his cock, wrapped up tight in a leather cock ring snug around the base. Minseok’s been edging him for the better part of an hour, and he’s so overstimulated that the slight breeze from the air conditioning makes him shudder and shake. His cock is flushed a deep, deep red, nearly purple at the tip. Tears are falling steadily from Junmyeon’s eyes, drool tracking down his chin, but he feels so free and so _good_.

Minseok presses a kiss to the back of Junmyeon’s thigh. “What’s your color, Junmyeonie?”

“G-g-” Junmyeon stutters, and he takes a deep breath. “ _Green_.” He’s got his safewords, of course, to stop everything if it becomes too much. But he’s also got a bell in his left fist that’ll tumble to the floor if he lets it go, a safeguard in case his words fail him. He still appreciates Minseok checking in with him.

“Good, baby. So good for me.” The praise makes Junmyeon keen, his cock bobbing in the air between them. Minseok reaches beside him for the lube, popping the cap and drizzling an obscene amount onto Junmyeon’s poor erection. It’s too much, really, and most of it drips off his cock and onto his stomach, collecting with the precum that’s already dripped there, but Minseok knows he likes it messy. The coolness of it makes Junmyeon moan, tugging at his restraints even though he knows he can’t go anywhere. Minseok hums as he tosses the lube aside and wraps his hand around Junmyeon’s cock, the slide easy and so, so _wet_. Junmyeon is a hair's breadth away from cumming, but the cock ring is keeping his orgasm just out of reach. He’s not supposed to cum without permission, anyway.

“Tell me, baby boy,” Minseok says conversationally, like he doesn’t have his husband tied underneath him with his hard cock straining in his grasp. “What’s your record, huh? How many times have you cum for me in a row?”

Minseok knows the answer already, but he also likes to hear Junmyeon struggle to talk. Junmyeon gasps, hips twitching under the amount of stimulation that is simultaneously too much and not nearly enough. He whines, pinching his eyes closed and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Minseok stops stroking but keeps Junmyeon firm in his grasp, on the edge of too tight. Junmyeon shouts, fighting as hard as he can at his restraints because it’s not _fair,_ and he just wants to _cum_.

“Tell me, Junmyeonie,” Minseok says sternly. “Or I’ll leave you tied up with no relief.”

It’s an empty threat, and they both know it, but Junmyeon still shakes and shivers with dread. “F-four.” He stutters, his mouth almost too dry. “Four times.”

“Hmm,” he muses. “You think you could beat that? Could you do that for me?”

Minseok starts pumping his erection again as he speaks, and Junmyeon’s brain stumbles a little. Cumming four- _five-_ times is a thrilling prospect. Still, he’s already so sensitive that Minseok’s touch is skirting on the edge of painful. “Uh-” He groans. “I-I’ll try. I- can, I-”

“Shh,” Minseok hushes him. “Just try your best for me, baby. I’ll help you.”

Junmyeon lets out a gush of breath, making his chest stutter. Minseok will take care of him. He always does.

“How close are you, baby?” Minseok coos, continuing to stroke and bringing his other hand up to massage Junmyeon’s aching balls.

Junmyeon sucks in another breath, pleasure zipping through his veins. He’s pretty sure he would’ve cum twice by now if it weren’t for the damn cock ring. “C-close,” he mutters. “Just- need- _more_.”

“Aw,” Minseok says, but it sounds a little more sardonic than it does sympathetic. He stops fondling Junmyeon’s balls and uses the tip of his pointer finger to pluck at the leather band wrapped around the base of Junmyeon’s cock, making Junmyeon keen. “Is this making it difficult?”

Junmyeon nods desperately, hoping more than anything at that moment that Minseok will take it off. But Minseok is a sadist at heart and would never make it that easy.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” but Minseok doesn’t sound that sorry at all. “But you’re a good boy, aren’t you? Always so good for me. You’ll cum anyway, huh? Because you know I want you to.” He tightens his grip and strokes a little faster.

Junmyeon shouts, his muscles jumping and trembling from pleasure and from the strain of being tied up so precariously. His hips are starting to ache, his wrists are sore, but it adds to the atmosphere, and Junmyeon can’t get enough. His orgasm is brewing low in his gut, so close to boiling over, but it’s still not enough.

“Please,” Junmyeon gasps. “Please, please, hyung. I need- more, help me, please.”

Something dark glitters in Minseok’s eyes. He loves it when Junmyeon begs, but Junmyeon isn’t even doing it intentionally anymore. The words come on their own, desperate pleas born from a need to release.

Minseok lowers his upper body, keeping his pace on stroking Junmyeon’s cock. He mouths at the soft insides of Junmyeon’s thighs, his hot tongue laving over the sensitive skin. Junmyeon mewls, tossing his head back. If Minseok does what Junmyeon thinks he’s going to, Junmyeon doesn’t stand a goddamn chance.

Minseok noses along the soft, milky skin and says, loud enough for Junmyeon to hear over the dull rush of blood in his ears, “Cum for me, Myeonie.” before sinking his teeth into the meat of Junmyeon’s thigh, hard enough to bruise but not enough to break the skin.

Junmyeon practically screams as Minseok pulls back to suck on the ring of indentions his teeth left behind, helping coax them into blooming reds and purples. The added sensation, the race of adrenaline following the pain, makes Junmyeon finally, finally tumble over the edge. His orgasm is like a tidal wave, cresting up in his core and washing outwards to the tips of his fingers and toes. Minseok strokes him through it, as Junmyeon whines and moans and paints his chest and stomach white. Minseok lets go before his orgasm fully passes, letting his cock bob in the air as the last spurts of cum pump out and leaving him, ultimately, unsatisfied. Junmyeon groans in despair, hands twisting in his restraints, and tugging hard.

“Oh no,” Minseok says, but there’s a wicked edge to his voice. He slips one hand between Junmyeon’s thighs, trailing his fingers through the mess of cum and lube on Junmyeon’s skin. “My poor baby. I guess we’ll have to try again.”

Junmyeon shouldn’t be surprised, but all he’s feeling is hurt and dissatisfied. Not to mention he’s still horny as fuck and his cock is still hard in its bindings. His tears fall faster, a sob hitching in his throat. He twists his head to the side to hide his face. Still, Minseok is always paying attention and always seems to know what Junmyeon needs before Junmyeon does himself.

In the next second, Minseok is up by the headboard, undoing the knots around Junmyeon’s knees and elbows until the ropes fall away. He gently lowers Junmyeon’s legs back to their normal position. Junmyeon whines as his stretched muscles and joints are forced to move, but Minseok soothes him and rubs circles into his hip bones, easing the ache. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” Minseok says softly. “I’m just gonna move you around a bit, and then we’ll get back to it, okay, baby?”

Junmyeon nods, sniffling pitifully. Minseok trails his fingers down Junmyeon’s legs, digging into his thighs and calves before ending at his ankles, helping the blood flow return normally. And then he’s reaching for something off the back of the bed, on the floor underneath. Junmyeon knows what he’s going for, had seen him not-so-sneakily stash it before they started the scene.

He comes back with an adjustable spreader bar, with thick padded-leather cuffs on each end. At least they’ll be more comfortable than rope, Junmyeon thinks, shifting his arms that are still tied above his head. His fingers clench around the bell in his hand. He’s fine; he’s okay now.

Minseok straps him into the spreader, adjusting the bar, so Junmyeon’s legs are spread wide but not uncomfortably so. Enough that it restricts his movement and allows Minseok to kneel between his knees again. Junmyeon watches Minseok cautiously as he finger-walks up his thigh, across his pelvis, and back to his cock. Junmyeon can see it coming but still flinches with sensitivity as Minseok fists him again.

“Do you want me to take the ring off, baby?” Minseok purrs, stroking his fingers lightly over Junmyeon’s cock. Junmyeon groans; he’s still so hard, blood trapped by the ring, and so, so sensitive.

“Y-yes, please.” He mutters, knees pitching inwards in an attempt to stop the teasing sensation of Minseok’s fingers, but the bar between his ankles prevents him from going anywhere.

“Hmm.” Minseok hums. “How about this,” He starts, and Junmyeon’s blood runs slightly cold. Minseok’s proposals are always a little mean. “You cum for me one more time, and then I’ll take it off.” An agreement is already on the tip of Junmyeon’s tongue when Minseok pinches the head of his cock between two fingers, making Junmyeon choke and shout before he can say anything. “But I have something else in store when it comes off. Keep that in mind.”

Junmyeon tries to mull it over, really, but the arousal and desperation in his veins are making it exceedingly difficult. Right now, his brain is just screaming, _take it off,_ and it’s hard to think of anything other than that.

“I w-want it off.” He stammers. “Please, hyungie, I want it off.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Minseok coos. He tightens his fist around Junmyeon’s cock, stroking like he had before. Junmyeon moans, using the newfound freedom in his hips to buck up into Minseok’s grip. Minseok lets him, surprisingly, without reprimand. “Cum for me again, and I’ll take it off.”

Minseok brushes the fingers of his free hand over the bruising bite mark he had left on Junmyeon’s thigh, making him shiver. “You love it when I mark you up, huh?” Minseok asks, digging his fingers a little harder into the marred purple flesh. Junmyeon gasps, pain morphing to pleasure under his skin and making his cock throb in Minseok’s hand. Minseok clearly feels it as his grin grows. “Yeah, you do. What do you like best about it, Junmyeon-ah? The feeling of my teeth in your skin?” Junmyeon’s breath hitches, toes curling as Minseok continues to pump his cock, continues to press the pads of his fingers into his bruised skin. “That pain that makes you feel so good?” Minseok changes tactics slightly, still stroking Junmyeon’s cock but dragging his nails across his thigh instead, making red lines raise over his pale skin and bringing a new element of sensation over his aching skin. “Or is it that they linger?” Minseok’s voice is so husky, flowing over Junmyeon’s skin like smoke and clogging up his nose, his throat. “For days and days, you can remember me and my touch. All over your pretty skin.”

Junmyeon whines, fighting against his bindings as Minseok digs his nails into an unmarked patch of skin on his thigh, leaving little crescent-shaped marks behind. Junmyeon sucks in a breath, a sob building in his throat. He wants to cum so badly, and Minseok’s words and touch, the pain mingling with pleasure, is setting him so close to the edge already. “A-all of it.” He grits out. “I-I love all of it, Minseok-hyung.”

The answer seems to please Minseok immensely. He lowers himself between Junmyeon’s thighs, slipping his legs underneath the spreader bar and making Junmyeon’s own lift up some, angling his hips more toward Minseok. Junmyeon whimpers as Minseok releases his cock, but it bites off into a groan as he feels Minseok’s breath ghost across it. He’s so engorged with hot blood that Minseok’s breath feels cool, almost tickling. Minseok wraps his arms around the underneath of Junmyeon’s thighs, his palms coming to rest on the tops of them. “Show me,” He breathes, watching Junmyeon’s cock bob with a little smirk. “Show me how much you love it, sweet boy.” And then he swallows Junmyeon’s cock down, all the way until his plush lips brush the edge of the leather band around the base.

Junmyeon _screams_ , his body seizing up and fists tightening at the onslaught of pleasure. The metal of the bell in his hand creaks under the pressure, the edges biting into his palm. Minseok swallows around him once, twice, the opening of his throat constricting around the oversensitive head before he pulls back up. His tongue swirls around the length expertly, and as he goes back down, he brings out the barest hint of teeth in a way he knows sends Junmyeon scrambling. After a few minutes, this would honestly be enough for Junmyeon; Minseok gives the best blow jobs, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, slurping like his life depends on it. He likes to gag himself on Junmyeon’s cock, throws himself in so wholeheartedly that sometimes it seems like he gives up breathing. But then Minseok shifts his grip on Junmyeon’s thighs, curling his fingers inward and then, all at once, digs his nails into Junmyeon’s skin and drags them harshly outwards.

Junmyeon doesn’t really stand a chance. Minseok repeats the motion again, at a little bit of a different angle, and bobs his head down at the same time, swallowing hard around Junmyeon’s cock. The bites of pain sting and throb before fading to a delicious ache. Each drag of Minseok’s nails sends pleasure through Junmyeon’s veins, accented by Minseok’s hot mouth around him.

“Minseok,” he gasps, trying to curl on himself but unable to with the restraints around his wrists and the spreader bar on his ankles. “Hyung, I’m gonna-” He whines as Minseok pulls off.

“Cum for me,” Minseok rasps, voice hoarse from Junmyeon’s cock. “Cum down my throat.”

Minseok takes Junmyeon back into his mouth, sucking with all his might. Instead of dragging aching, delicious scratches along Junmyeon’s thighs, he simply digs his nails in. He leaves them there as he bobs up and down, a constant sting and pressure that Junmyeon can’t escape from.

Junmyeon chokes on his moans, fighting his bonds and bucking his hips into Minseok’s mouth as best he can. Each movement of his hips makes Minseok’s nails shift slightly, making Junmyeon gasp and cry out. He’s so _close,_ but the leather around his cock makes it a steep climb, a momentous journey that feels like it takes years instead of moments. But finally, finally, he can feel the crest coming, the edge building up low in his gut and seeping down his pelvis and into his cock and balls.

And then, on a particularly harsh suck and an expert flick of Minseok’s tongue, Junmyeon cums. It’s much harder, more intense than his first orgasm. His entire body strings up tight, and he feels his muscles spasm as he shoots into Minseok’s waiting mouth, his hyung humming happily around him.

Minseok lets him come down from the high before pulling away and releasing Junmyeon’s thighs from his fingers. There are beautiful, angry red welts in their wake. He lets Junmyeon breathe for a mere moment before he reaches one hand around, grasps the edge of the snap holding Junmyeon’s cock ring together, and rips it off.

Junmyeon shouts, muscles twitching helplessly as his cock is released, and the blood tries to escape from where it’s been trapped. Before he can start to go soft, Minseok grips him in his fist, his cock still slick with spit and leftover cum. “Oh, we aren’t done yet, baby.” Minseok croons. “That was only two, and we’ve still got three left, don’t we?”

Junmyeon tosses his head back, muscles jumping with oversensitivity, jolts of pain and pleasure jerking at his spine. “Minseok,” he groans, pinching his eyes closed, wrists twisting in his restraints.

Minseok keeps Junmyeon in his grasp but places his other hand comfortingly on Junmyeon’s abused thigh, touch light. Junmyeon blinks his eyes open, willing the gathered tears away, to meet Minseok’s concerned gaze. “What’s your color, Myeonie?”

Junmyeon sighs through his nose, shoulders drooping, and wrists going slack. “Green,” he murmurs. “S-still green.”

“Okay, baby.” Minseok coos before he schools his expression, eyes darkening again and smile going predatory. Minseok starts stroking, vicious, and unrelenting. Junmyeon wails, oversensitivity lighting up every nerve in his body. His poor abused cock spits out jets and dribbles of precum, wetting Minseok’s hand and dirtying his own stomach and chest even further. Junmyeon’s eyes slip closed as he thrashes, trying to escape the overwhelming sensations.

Over the din of blood rushing in his ears, Junmyeon doesn’t hear Minseok pop the lube open again. With his eyes closed, he doesn’t see him sneak a hand down to rub his slick fingers over Junmyeon’s hole.

Junmyeon squeals, legs jerking upwards, so the spreader bar knocks into the back of Minseok’s thighs. Junmyeon rips open his eyes to find Minseok chuckling at him, a wicked grin curling the corners of his mouth. Junmyeon looks at him through bleary eyes, sobs hiccupping in his chest as Minseok continues to stroke him and prod at his hole.

“I told you I had something else for you, didn’t I?” Minseok asks, twisting his wrist at the top of each stroke so his palm runs cruelly over the crown of Junmyeon’s cock. He taps the back of one of Junmyeon’s thighs with his lube slick hand so that Junmyeon will lift his knees and give him more room.

“We made a deal, darling,” Minseok drawls. “Time to pay up.”

Junmyeon keens as Minseok thrusts two fingers into him with no warning. The stretch is sudden, and it _aches_ but Junmyeon revels in it, the burn making taking a little bit of the edge off the sensitivity of his cock.

But then Minseok lets go of his cock entirely, making Junmyeon cry out. He’s not sure if it’s in relief or complaining at the loss if he’s totally honest.

“I want you to cum on my fingers,” Minseok says, scissoring said fingers just to make Junmyeon whine before crooking them up and ramming into his prostate. Junmyeon cries out, vision dotting black and white. “Can you do that for me, sweetie? Cum from just my fingers in your pretty hole? If you do, hyung has a treat for you.”

It’s usually hard for Junmyeon to cum from just ass play, but he’s so strung out that he doesn’t think it’ll take much. Plus, Minseok’s offer of a _treat_ is tantalizing. His rewards are as good as his punishments are vicious.

Junmyeon yelps in pain as Minseok brings down a harsh slap straight to his cock head. “Answer me, sweetheart. You know hyung wants to hear your words.”

“Yes!” Junmyeon cries, back arching dramatically as Minseok thrusts ruthlessly against his prostate, knuckles rubbing along his walls and tugging on his rim. “Yes, hyung, yes, I can! I will.”

“Such a sweet boy,” Minseok praises, making Junmyeon snivel, pride blooming warm in his chest.

Honestly, the relief of having his cock left alone makes Junmyeon want to cum on the spot. The edge is already brimming under the surface of his skin. That, and the ever-present need to please Minseok make him want to succeed.

“Do you think you’ve earned another finger?” Minseok asks, idly tracing the fingers of his free hand through the mess coating Junmyeon’s belly. “Do you want three?”

“Yes, please, h-hyung,” Junmyeon hiccups. “I’ve been g-good.”

“Oh, you have been, haven’t you, sweetheart?” Minseok coos. Junmyeon nods helplessly, wrists twisting in his restraints. He _has_. “Hyung thinks you deserve a third, too.”

The stretch is _delicious_ , pleasure skirting up his spine, as Minseok adds a third finger.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon sighs, tears sliding down his cheeks like absolution as he tries to ride Minseok’s fingers the best he can.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Minseok hums. “But, you should thank hyung by cumming for him.”

Minseok keeps thrusting relentlessly, alternating between rubbing over his prostate and jackhammering into him. His face is calm, collected, but even in Junmyeon’s frazzled state, he can tell Minseok isn’t wholly unaffected. He can tell by the sheen of sweat at his temples, covering his collarbones, but also in the way Minseok’s hard cock is butting up against the back of his thigh, leaving sticky smears of precum over his skin.

Junmyeon hopes his reward has something to do with that. Or maybe Minseok’s ass- sometimes, when Junmyeon is really good, his hyung lets him fuck him open, and there is _nothing_ better than the tight heat of Minseok’s hole.

Junmyeon is almost over the edge, so close he can taste it, hot and bitter, in his mouth. “Hyung,” he cries. “So close, so close.”

“I can see that, baby boy.” Minseok purrs, eyes trained on Junmyeon’s cock that bobs in time with his heartbeat. He looks hungry, like he wants to take it into his mouth again, but he said Junmyeon would cum from just his fingers, and he _means_ it. “Let hyung help you.”

‘Help’ is digging his nails into the soft skin where Junmyeon’s thigh meets hip and dragging them harshly down, raising red lines that crisscross with the ones that had already been left there, leaving behind a beautiful latticework of Minseok’s marks over his skin.

Junmyeon screams, throwing his head back. He cums helplessly, cock spitting weakly since his balls have been so drained, but the orgasm itself rocks him to his core, leaving him light-headed and gasping for breath, tears streaking his cheeks and sobs hitching in his chest.

Time passes as he drifts, and he couldn’t even begin to tell how much. He’s distantly aware of Minseok’s fingers pulling free, and he whines at the loss. Minseok shushes him softly. “You did so good, baby.” His hyung says, voice much closer than it had been before. Junmyeon opens his eyes sluggishly to find Minseok kneeling by his side, reaching above him to untie his wrists from the headboard. He tosses the rope to the side, rubbing circles into the irritated skin. “So good for hyung, aren’t you, sweet thing?” He leans down, still rubbing Junmyeon’s wrists, and presses kisses to his temple and cheeks, tongue darting out to taste the salty tears staining his skin. “Crying such pretty tears for me, so beautiful.” He takes the bell from Junmyeon’s hand and sets it to the side, rubbing at the lines the metal bit into his skin.

Junmyeon basks in the affection for a moment, trying to even out his breath. Eventually, Minseok lets go of his wrists and sits back on his heels. “Wiggle your fingers for me, baby.”

Junmyeon does as he’s told, wiggling his fingers and rotating his wrists around, delighting in the way his achy joints pop and stretch.

“Perfect,” Minseok praises and Junmyeon giggles, cum dumb and happy. Minseok smiles at him, running a hand through Junmyeon’s sweat-damp hair. Junmyeon preens into the touch. “Want to see your reward now?”

Junmyeon nods as enthusiastically as he can, but he feels lethargic, like he’s moving through molasses. Minseok presses another kiss to Junmyeon’s forehead before swinging a leg over him and straddling his stomach. He takes one of Junmyeon’s hands and leads it down, down, down, bypassing his own throbbing erection and pressing Junmyeon’s fingers to the space behind his balls. Junmyeon whines, eyes nearly rolling back in his head, when his fingers meet warm, tempered glass.

Minseok’s been wearing his favored glass plug this _whole time_. Junmyeon’s heart almost stops in his chest.

“Pull it out, baby,” Minseok orders, letting go of Junmyeon’s hand, so he has free use of it.

It takes a second to get his fingers to respond, muscles twitchy from disuse. But he eventually manages to grab the smooth, flared base and starts to pull it free. Minseok makes a soft noise above him, digging his fingers into Junmyeon’s chest. It makes pleasure sing in Junmyeon’s blood- nothing makes him happier than making his hyung feel good.

The plug comes free and with it a torrent of excess lube that immediately drips on Junmyeon’s hand and down Minseok’s thighs. “Hyung…?” Junmyeon whines, hopeful but having a distinct feeling that it’s too good to be true.

“All for you, Junmyeonie,” Minseok pants, hips twitching back toward Junmyeon’s rapidly re-hardening cock. “Do you like it? Having hyung all wet and open for you? Ready for your greedy little cock to fuck?”

 _It’s perfect,_ Junmyeon wants to say, _it’s perfect, I’m so lucky, you’re so good to me._ But the words catch in his throat, so he just gasps, trying to get oxygen up to his dizzy brain. “Hyung,” he cries, wanting to reach out, but he hasn’t been told he can actually touch. “Please?”

Minseok chuckles, plucking the plug from Junmyeon’s lax fingers and tossing it to the side. He grabs Junmyeon’s hands and guides them to his hips. “Hyung prepped just for you, baby. You can take it.”

Junmyeon’s hips kick up on instinct, hands tightening on Minseok’s hips like he’s afraid Minseok will try to get away. “For me?” he asks, unbelieving.

Minseok hums, pushing his hips back, so Junmyeon’s cock slides up against his drenched hole. “Of course, baby. I knew you were going to be good for me. You’re always so good for hyung. So, take your fill, sweetheart, fuck me and make me even messier with your cum.”

It’s not often that Minseok lets Junmyeon rope him into this particular kink of his, in being covered in a slick mess of lube and cum and other bodily fluids. Minseok doesn’t like mess, in general, and dislikes being messy himself even more. Junmyeon must have been very, very good.

Junmyeon uses his grip on Minseok’s hips to guide him back, hips cocking up to line up with Minseok’s entrance. Minseok reaches back to hold Junmyeon’s cock in place before letting himself sink onto it, making them groan in unison. Minseok is so wet that they meet with an obscene squelching noise, and Junmyeon’s eyes really do roll back in his head at the sound and the feeling of slick, soft heat that surrounds him.

“So good, baby,” Minseok breathes. “You fill hyung up so, so good.”

Junmyeon tries to plant his feet to fuck up into Minseok’s heat, but the spreader bar still strapped to his ankles prevents him from getting good traction. He whines as he bucks his hips helplessly upward, unable to get good momentum to thrust as well as he wants to.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Minseok coos, a laugh in his voice. “Let hyung help you.”

Minseok pries Junmyeon’s fingers off of his hips and laces their fingers together, using the grip as leverage to get on his knees, lifting up so that only the head rests inside him before sitting back down in a swift motion that makes Junmyeon’s pelvis smack against Minseok’s ass cheeks, the sound sharp and satisfying. Junmyeon keens, scrambling the best he can in his leg restraints, squeezing desperately at Minseok’s fingers.

“Better, sweet boy?” Minseok asks, voice remarkably steady with the way he’s bouncing on Junmyeon’s cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” Junmyeon hisses. Minseok’s heat is all-encompassing, and Junmyeon can feel excess lube drip down his cock, smear across his own thighs, making slick noises every time they connect. Junmyeon’s fourth orgasm is coming on alarmingly fast, faster than it ever has when Minseok has tested him like this before. “Hyung,” he cries. “Close, close, close.”

“Already?” Minseok asks, laughing. It makes a sharp tinge of embarrassment bloom in Junmyeon’s chest. Still, he’ll be damned if it doesn’t feel good, doesn’t add to everything else he’s experiencing, and tick him that much closer to the edge. “Okay, baby, you can cum. But remember, you have one more orgasm to give me after, and I’m not going to stop fucking myself on your pretty cock when you do. Understood?”

“I understand,” Junmyeon gasps. “Please, please, hyung, please.”

Minseok redoubles his efforts, slamming up and down on Junmyeon’s cock with such force that the bed creaks, headboard knocking into the wall. Junmyeon’s eyes nearly cross as he tries to take everything in: the sweat beading and dripping down Minseok’s temples, the ripple of muscle down Minseok’s torso, the strain of his thighs, the unyielding grip he has on Junmyeon’s hands. His cock is hard and angry red, and Junmyeon is suddenly viscerally aware that in all this time, in all the orgasms Minseok has given him, Minseok hasn’t cum once.

The way his orgasm builds feels thunderous, explosive like it’s roiling inside him like a hurricane before it rips out of him with a ferocity that pulls a raw scream out of his lungs. He’s probably squeezing Minseok’s hands to the point of painful, but he can’t even comprehend what’s happening, losing all sense and control over his body.

He can’t even tell if he actually ejaculated. Everything is so slick and so wet between them already that anything added gets lost amongst the mess. True to his word, Minseok keeps fucking himself open on Junmyeon’s cock, angling his hips, so Junmyeon hits his prostate on each thrust. It seems like he’s aiming to come with Junmyeon for the final orgasm.

Junmyeon doesn’t even get a chance to go soft; the stimulation from Minseok’s slick insides keeping him hard and making it feel like his orgasm just keeps going, and going, and _going_.

“Fuck,” he grits out, gnashing his teeth and thrashing against the sheets. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my fucking _god, hyung_.”

“Such a filthy mouth,” Minseok pants, finally, finally sounding affected. “Where did my sweet boy learn such dirty words?”

Junmyeon doesn’t have any sense of mind to attempt to respond to that. Minseok doesn’t seem to mind, screwing himself down onto Junmyeon’s cock like he’s a glorified dildo, and Junmyeon fucking _lives_ for it.

“Hyung is close, baby.” Minseok gasps. “Your cock feels so good. Will you cum with hyung, Junmyeonie?”

Junmyeon nods helplessly. He’s not entirely certain what he agrees to, just wants to make hyung happy, wants to help his hyung cum, and feel a little bit of the pleasure he’s been given tonight.

“Gonna cum all over your pretty face,” Minseok pants, tongue lolling as he tips his head back in pleasure. “Mark you so everyone knows your _mine_. My pretty Junmyeonie, all marked and bruised and covered in my cum.”

Junmyeon keens, the imagery pushing him closer to the edge. He wants that, wants everyone to know that he’s Minseok’s and that his hyung takes such good care of him.

“Hy-ung,” Junmyeon hiccups. “Cum on me, p-p- _please_.” And Minseok _growls_ in response.

Junmyeon’s getting ever closer himself. He can’t tell if he’s about to cum or pass out or both, his mind going fuzzy and his thighs and fingertips tingling. He’s on the precipice about to fall when Minseok growls again, lifting himself off Junmyeon’s cock and kneeling over him, letting his hands go to brace himself on the wall with one hand and fist over his cock rapidly with the other.

Junmyeon cries out at the sudden lack of stimulation, cock bobbing, but the sight of Minseok looming over him is so goddamn hot that it still feels like he’s getting fucked. The guttural sound that Minseok makes shoots pleasure straight into his balls, and when the first stripe of hot cum lands over his cheeks, Junmyeon is cumming, too.

He screams, hips bucking for a source of friction as Minseok paints his face with line after line of cum. Junmyeon’s balls are absolutely drained, but his cock squirts out streaks of precum, coating his stomach and the backs of Minseok’s thighs with clear slick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Minseok groans as he finishes cumming. He rests the tip of his cock on Junmyeon’s lower lip, and Junmyeon wastes no time sucking it into his mouth, suckling his hyung clean. Minseok allows it for a moment before he shivers and pulls himself free, patting Junmyeon’s chin fondly. “Quit it. I’m not the one with the oversensitivity kink.”

Junmyeon snorts but can’t find much more of a response as he floats. All the energy has left his body, leaving him cum drunk and so, so tired. His eyes slip closed, and he dimly feels Minseok climb off him and press a soft kiss to his forehead, but he’s not aware of much else until there’s a hot, wet stripe going across his cheek, too soft and yielding to be a washcloth.

“Did you just _lick me_?” he asks incredulously, voice ragged and fucked out.

Minseok laughs. “You just looked so pretty not to taste,” he teases. Junmyeon then feels the familiar pressure of a wet washcloth cleaning the rest of his face.

He blinks his eyes open when Minseok is finished to find Minseok watching him fondly. “Welcome back,” Minseok breathes, pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s nose.

“How long was I out?” Junmyeon slurs, laying back as Minseok wipes at the mess coating his chest and stomach.

“Not as long as I would’ve thought,” Minseok says, attempting to clean Junmyeon’s cock but stopping when Junmyeon whines and tries to squirm away from sensitivity. He reaches down to undo the straps of the spreader bar, pulling Junmyeon’s ankles free. “Long enough for me to run the bath and get some water.”

Junmyeon perks up at the mention of a bath, making Minseok chuckle. He helps Junmyeon sit up and holds a glass of water with a paper straw to his lips. Junmyeon sucks the water down greedily and hums happily when Minseok sets it to the side and unwraps a Snickers bar for him.

Rehydrated and with some sugar in his system, Minseok helps Junmyeon stand and leads him to the bathroom. Junmyeon's legs are wibble-wobbly from exertion, but Minseok keeps him steady. Junmyeon nearly faints with relief when the bath filled with warm water and bubbles comes into view, but then Minseok ushers him to the shower instead, and Junmyeon grumbles unhappily.

“I am not letting you get into the bath with all this gunk on you,” Minseok says, gesturing at the lube and cum still smeared on Junmyeon’s skin. “And you made a mess of me, too.”

Junmyeon can’t help but feel a teensy bit proud as he looks at the streaks of wet all over Minseok’s thighs as his hyung reaches over to turn on and adjust the water. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say it looked like there was still lube dripping from his hole and down his thighs.

“How much lube did you put in you?” Junmyeon asks curiously, grasping Minseok’s cheeks to get a better look. Minseok swats his hands away.

“I may have gotten carried away,” Minseok admits, tugging Junmyeon into the stall of the shower. “I didn’t know how much would get burned through by the plug or soaked up or whatever.”

Junmyeon is struck once again by how much he _loves_ this man. “How did you even get that much in you?” Junmyeon sighs happily as Minseok’s hands run over his skin, coaxing the mess to flow off with the water and down the drain.

“I may have commandeered a large syringe from Baekhyun. No, I did not tell him what it was for. As far as he’s aware, I used it to baste a turkey.”

Junmyeon is struck with a mental image of Minseok shoving a large syringe of lube up his own ass and feels a bit light-headed again. “I wanna watch next time,” he says breathlessly, swaying on the spot.

Minseok chuckles, rinsing himself off briefly before turning off the shower and leading Junmyeon out, guiding him over to the tub. “Yeah? Wanna see me all slick and messy up close?”

Junmyeon swears his eyes glaze over where he stands. Minseok has got to be the sexiest person on the planet. “Yes, please,” he says meekly and smiles as Minseok laughs.

Minseok climbs into the water and settles with his back against the tub. Junmyeon climbs in after him, hissing at the water makes the scratch marks crisscrossing his thighs sting. He tucks himself back into Minseok’s chest, content to soak and snooze for a while.

“Thank you for indulging me,” Junmyeon slurs, eyes drooping and head tilting back onto Minseok’s shoulder.

Minseok presses a sweet kiss to Junmyeon’s temple. “Thank you for sticking it out. You were such a good boy.”

The praise makes warmth and happiness bloom somewhere deep in Junmyeon’s chest. “Yeah? I was good?”

Junmyeon always needs a little extra assurance after a scene, and Minseok is more than happy to provide. “The best,” he enthuses. “The absolute best, even if you did make a mess and probably ruin the sheets.”

“Hey,” Junmyeon whines petulantly, a frown marring his face. His eyes are still closed. “ _You_ made me make the mess. That’s not fair.”

“You’re right,” Minseok enthuses, brushing his nose along Junmyeon’s cheek. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Junmyeon just hums, drifting off to the warmth of the water and the scent of lavender and eucalyptus wafting around them. Minseok holds him close, running soothing hands over his stomach, arms, gently over the abused skin of his thighs. Eventually, they will have to get out. Minseok will lotion Junmyeon head to toe and put creams over the scratch and bite marks he left on Junmyeon’s skin. He will have to change the sheets and then tuck Junmyeon into bed after making him drink another glass of water. And then he’ll cuddle his sweet boy until they both fall asleep. They have a day of chores ahead of them tomorrow, which Junmyeon will absolutely try to whine his way out of, and Minseok will absolutely not let him. They have all this to do, but for now, Minseok is more than happy to bask in the warmth of the bath with his baby boy tucked into his arms. They’ll have time for everything else in a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like less than six hours and was up until almost 2am this morning finishing it *finger guns*
> 
> dom!bottom minseok lives in my head rent free thank you for understanding. however! in this verse xiuho are DEFINITELY switches, both the dom/sub way and the top/bottom way so 😏😏
> 
> please let me know what you thought! comments and kudos sustain me and i've been starving during my hiatus 🥴
> 
> also if anyone cares i've been writing a sesu college/vampire au. it's sitting pretty at 50k+ right now and i'm fucking determined to finish it. so maybe keep an eye out for it 👉👈
> 
> watch me scream into the void over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jongdaedayy), usually about exo and especially jongdae. my carrd is in my bio over there!
> 
> i love you all so much and i've really, REALLY missed posting. hopefully this will just be the beginning of a bunch of new content from me on here 💕💕


End file.
